


The Dancing Flames

by Sillyrabbit26



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Smut idk what else to put, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyrabbit26/pseuds/Sillyrabbit26
Summary: Just a good time in the woods meeting new people
Relationships: WayHaught
Comments: 26
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never been good at writing anything really, but I always like to tell myself stories and shit. Never knew I could enjoy reading or writing till I found this show and found this platform where everyone is brave enough to put themselves out there. Took me a while of convincing myself to put a part of me out there but here I am. So I hope you enjoy.

“Chrissy where are we going?” Waverly asked slightly annoyed at her friends refusal to tell her.  
“Don’t worry Waves. It’s going to be fun.” Chrissy said with excitement and a smile on her face. They continued down a bumpy dirt road just before sunset. Waverly looked out the window intent on figuring out where they were going. She didn’t recognize the area, and all she could see were big beautiful trees lining both sides of the hellish road. 

  
“Ok, well how much longer, cause nature is calling right now and these potholes are making my teeth float.” She asked trying to hold back the bite in her tone. 

  
“Five minuets.” Chrissy said. They continued on their way taking a sharp turn to the left and up a steep hill. They crested the hill and came to a big opening in the thick forest. Waverly noticed several other trucks and jeeps there and people moving around stacking tree limbs and two by fours in a teepee shape in the middle of the cars parked in a circle with the head lights on. 

  
“A bonfire?” Waverly asked excitement plastered across her face. 

  
“Yes, a bonfire. I told you not to worry.” Chrissy said.

  
“How did you hear about it?” Waverly asked. 

  
“Oh I uh…..I met this guy that invited me.” She said worryingly. 

  
“Really Chrissy? You brought me out here to be the third wheel?” She asked more annoyed than before.

  
“No! I just… didn’t want to come alone.” She said with shy smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

  
“Ok well I have to answer the call so I'll be back in a minuet.” Waverly huffed as she turned and walked a few hundred feet into the thick woods.

Waverly was making her way back to the group and started scanning the faces for her friend. Once she spotted her she noticed the tall dark haired man she was talking to and quickly made her way in the direction of them. About half way to her friend she picked her head up to see a flash of flannel and red before colliding with someone. Next thing Waverly knew she was laying on top of a pile of wood that was groaning? She turned her head and opened her eyes to see a face scrunched up in pain below the wood. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” She said as she pushed herself up and to the side. Once on her feet she offered her hand to the body under the wood. As she helped the other woman up she asked, “Are you ok? I’m really sorry, I didn’t see you.” Once Waverly looked into the redheads eyes she wondered how she couldn’t have noticed her before. Big beautiful mocha brown galaxies for eyes that swirled and danced tugging at the strings in her chest. With her jaw on the floor she came out of her own world to a voice sweet as honey and smooth as ice.

  
“Are you alright ma'am?’ The stranger asked.

  
“Oh um…..yes thank you….the wood uh broke my fall.” Waverly nervously giggled.

  
With a chuckle and a smirk, “Ok well I’m glad you’re alright. I’ve gotta get this wood over to the pit before all the guys loose their shit.” The redhead stated before she bent over and picked up all the wood in her arms and slowly walked away.

  
“Holy mother of god.” Waverly said letting out a breathless sigh as she caught herself lingering a little too long on the backside of the redhead. She snapped out of her gaze and made her way over to her friend. 

  
“Waves, hey this is Tommy, the guy who invited us here.” Chrissy said pointing to the tall man on her right. 

  
“Hi, nice to meet you Tommy.” Waverly said shyly. 

  
“Nice to meet you to ma’am.” As he offered his hand to her. She shook his hand and quickly took it back. 

  
“So, um where are you guys from?” Waverly asked curiously. 

  
“Uh well I’m from Texas, we are all kind of from all over but we are all here on leave from Camp Pendleton in San Diego, California.” He said. 

  
“Oh, so you guys are in the army?” Waverly asked.

  
“Marine Corps.” He stated bluntly. Waverly cocked her head to the side with a confused look, and glanced to Chrissy in asking. Chrissy shrugged her shoulders and Waverly turned her head back to Tommy for a further explanation. 

  
“The Army and Marines are two different branches of the military. Just like the Navy. You wouldn’t call a sailor a soldier or a marine, and you wouldn’t call a soldier a marine or a sailor. We’re all different and called different things.” he said.

  
“What’s so different about you? I mean you all fight wars, and shoot people right?” Waverly asked in a challenging tone.

  
Tommy chuckled and took a swig of his beer. “Well yes you are right we all do fight in wars, but not all of us shoot people. Some of us blow stuff up, some of us deactivate road side bomb so kids can walk down the street with out fear of getting blown to kingdom come, some of us build roads and irrigation canals. Some of us fly jets or drones. We have doctors and nurses, teachers, mechanics. It takes all of us in all of those different positions in different branches to have a positive outcome where ever we are. Fighting a war, or keeping the peace. So yes we are all the same but we are all very different. You wouldn’t call a firefighter a cop would you?” He asked taking another swig of his beer. Waverly looked at her friend dumbfounded. 

  
“No I wouldn’t. I’m sorry I didn’t realize.” She stated embarrassed.

  
“Ohhh look they got the fire going!” Chrissy squealed “Come on guys let’s go.” She grabbed Waverly’s hand and started pulling the brunette towards the fire with Tommy following close behind. They stopped in front of the fire and watched as the flames made their presence known. 

  
“Would you ladies like a beer?” Tommy asked.

  
“Sure.” They both replied. Tommy walked over to the cooler in the bed of a truck and pulled out three beers. He walked the short distance back and handed one to each of them along with a bottle opener. The women popped their bottles and handed him is opener. They all took drinks from their bottles and watched the flames dance in silence, that is until a loud beat started roaring through them. Everyone started to gather around the fire bouncing to the beat. 

  
“Would you like to dance?” Tommy turned his head to ask Chrissy. She smiled and nodded her head, she turned to silently ask Waverly if shed be ok on her own. The brunette nodded with a smile and Tommy grabbed the blonds hand and lead her closer to the fire to dance. Waverly watched them dance and laugh. She smiled, happy her friend was having a good time. She turned and walked toward a now empty camping chair, plopped down and looked up at the stars she couldn’t normally see. She finished her beer and decided to get another. She stood with a sigh and made her way to the truck she had seen Tommy at before. She looked in the bed and saw the cooler, lifted the lid, reached in and pulled out a beer.

  
“You know that could be considered stealing.” A startling voice came from behind. Waverly jumped and gasped as she turned to see who it was. The redhead. 

  
“I…I um didn’t want to bother them to ask for another one so just thought it’d be ok. I’m sorry I’ll put it back.” Waverly said nervously. The redhead took a few steps toward the brunette with an amused smirk, reached out grabbed the bottle, pulled it to her body and popped the lid, the red heads eyes never leaving Waverly’s hazel eyes. 

  
“Thanks. Uh.” Waverly smiled. The red head turned to the bed of the truck opened the cooler and pulled a beer for herself. She popped the lid and looked back into Waverly’s soul. Waverly averted her eyes quickly as she felt her cheeks turn red. She started to tap her index finger on her bottle and lifted her eyes back to the mocha galaxies. The red head pushed her bottle halfway between them.

  
“Cheers.” She said. Waverly took a second pushed her bottle the rest of the way and clinked their bottles together with a shy smile.

  
“Cheers.” She said with a giggle. 

  
“I’m Nicole.” The red head said extending her hand to Waverly.

  
“Waverly. Waverly Earp.” She said as she joined their hands. They exchanged smiles and giggles. 

  
“So what are you doing out here Waverly Earp?” Nicole asked curiously.

  
“Uh well I was kind of having a bad day and my friend Chrissy stopped by to check on me then made me get out of my jammies and come here with her.” Waverly said suddenly realizing she just spilled her guts to a complete stranger.

  
“Oh, well I’m sorry you were having a bad day. Is it any better now?” Nicole asked with a hopeful smile. 

  
“Yeah, it is. I love campfires, the flames just dancing and constantly moving. The warmth they provide. It’s like magic.” She said

  
Nicole chuckled. “Yeah it is kind of like magic.” Waverly felt a shiver run up her spine. “You cold?” the redhead asked. 

  
It was a little chilly but the shiver was from something else and Waverly knew it. “Um yeah, a little.” She said. Nicole moved to the back door of the truck, opened the door pulled out a red hoodie and handed it to Waverly. 

  
“Oh uh thank you. You sure Tommy wont mind?” she ask as she slid the sweatshirt over her head.

  
“Its mine actually. My truck and beer to.” Nicole chuckled. 

  
“Oh. I’m sorry I just assumed because….uh sorry.” Waverly said. They both took a drink from their bottles.

  
“You wanna go sit by the fire?” The red head asked. Waverly nodded and they both turned to walk back to the camping chairs. They plopped down next to each other and watched the flames. Nicole broke the silence. 

  
“So do you live around here?” she asked.   
Waverly nodded. 

“Bout half an hour away. Little town called Purgatory.” She said. 

  
“What about you, where are you from?” she asked.

  
“Uh well kind of all over. I was an army brat as a kid. I was born in Colorado, but we got moved to Germany when I was two, lived there for five years, then back to the states, New York, Texas, then Alaska. That’s where I graduated high school and joined up.” She said. 

  
“Wow, that is all over. So you’re in the Army?” she asked

  
“No. Marine corps.” She said with a smile.

  
“Wait so your parents were in the Army, but you joined the Marines?” Waverly asked confused.

  
“Yeah. My dad was in the Army, and he was kind of an asshole when I came out to him. Our relationship was really rocky the last two years of school so when he told me I could join the Army or get out I told him I had already signed for the Marines. Mostly out of spite, but I also didn’t want to be under his thumb anymore, where he could make my life and career hell. So yeah. Best decision of my life. Also Marines are way more badass.” Nicole said with a laugh. 

  
“Well, I’m glad that you are living your dream and stuck it to your dad as well.” Waverly smiled and looked down at her bottle. 

  
“What about you what do you do?” Nicole asked. 

  
Waverly chuckled and took a breath, thinking about what she wanted to say. The truth, the truth is always best. “Um I’m a bartender at the only bar in the small town I’ve lived in my entire life and never left even to travel. I’m boring.” She said with a sad smile. 

  
“Nah, you’re not boring at all miss Earp.” 

  
“And how would you know?” Waverly said flirtatiously. Oh my god did that just come out of my mouth what am I doing, I cant flirt with her, she’d never be interested in me, I’ve never kissed a girl before. What if I suck, oh my god she not interested in you Earp get it together, and I just broke up with champ I can't just start flirting with random women. Her thoughts were broken by that honey she grown to enjoy. 

  
“Your eyes. They tell me everything I need to know about you.” She said seductively. 

  
Waverly gave a nervous laugh. God she’s beautiful. I don’t how do this. She seems to be into it though. Or maybe she’s just being nice. Yeah that’s it, she’s just being nice. I just want to kiss her, her lips look so soft, I wonder if she’s a good kisser. WAVERLY! Calm down flaming lady bug, she’s not into you..

  
“And what do they tell you?” Waverly quickly flicked her eyes to Nicole’s face and then back to the ground trying to test the waters. 

  
“You’re smart. Probably smarter than everyone here combined.” Waverly shot her head up and looked at Nicole. “You’re kind, and brave, and you put other people’s happiness before your own.” Nicole finished with a dimpled smile. Waverly saw Nicole’s dimples for the first time and felt a flutter in her stomach. She swallowed hard and tried to regain the bravery she had a minute ago, but it was nowhere to be found. 

  
“Hey waves, you doing alright?” A familiar voice came closer. 

  
“Hey Chrissy. Yeah I’m doing good. Are you doing ok?” she asked her friend. 

  
“Yep I’m great. I’m just going to get a beer you want one?” The blond asked. Waverly just held up the bottle in her hand. 

  
“Ok great.” Chrissy looked at Nicole and back to Waverly. “You two have fun.” Chrissy made her way to the truck grabbed two more bottles and sauntered back to the waiting man by the fire to continue dancing. 

  
“I guess that’s your friend that forced you out of your jammies?” Nicole asked with a chuckle. Waverly nodded her head. 

  
“Chrissy. We’ve been best friends since kindergarten. She’s the best.” Waverly said.

  
“So if you don’t mind me asking, why were you having a bad day?” Nicole asked timidly. 

  
“Uh. You don’t want to hear about my awful love life.” Shaking her head. 

  
“I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. But if you want to vent to someone you’ll probably never see again I’m all ears.” Nicole said. Waverly sighed and opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. She took a deep breath in and forced the words out of her mouth this time. 

  
“I broke up with my boyfriend of four years a few days ago. He was really mad and we started screaming at each other.” She said with a sad sigh. 

  
“Do you regret it?” Nicole asked

  
With a huff, “No. I found out that he was cheating on me with arch enemy from high school for two years. I never was in love with him or anything I just was looking to not be alone I guess. I don't know. It’s kind of scary not having a person to always be there. I mean he wasn’t really there that much anymore but it was still kind of nice. I don’t know. He’s an ass and I deserve better.” She said and took a long gulp of her beer. Nicole just looked at the side of Waverly face in awe. 

  
“Yes. You do. It’s refreshing to meet a woman that stands up for her self, for what she wants and deserves. I don’t know maybe it’s just me but, we don’t see that a lot anymore. See I was right.” Nicole said with a dimpled grin.

  
“What do you mean?” Waverly asked confused.

  
“Earlier when I said you were brave. I’ve noticed most women suffer through a bad relationship cause they’re afraid to be alone, or don’t understand that they aren’t actually being treated right. So I was actually right about two things, smart and brave, and exceptional combination. Then you throw stunningly beautiful into the mix and you have some one you could fall in love with.” Nicole said burning a hole into the side of Waverly head.   
Waverly nearly chocked on her breath and snapped her hear to look at Nicole. She forgot how to breathe for a moment. Nicole placed her hand on Waverly thigh and flicked her eyes to Waverly lips. Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s and tried to find something to say. She had a million thoughts race through her mind but couldn’t make her voice heard. Nicole leaned in to the side of Waverly head to whisper in her ear. 

  
“I know you’re into men, but would you like to dance?” Nicole lingered for a second as she felt Waverly start to squirm in her chair, she pulled back with a smug smile on her face knowing what she had just done. Waverly looked at Nicole’s smug smile and an idea came to her, to be brave and get what she wanted. She put a sweet smile on and leaned into Nicole’s ear. 

  
“Who said I was only into men?” she said with the most seductive whisper she could. She immediately stood up with out looking at Nicole and walked with a sway in her hips not there before over to the fire and started to dance. Nicole sat there for a minute flabbergasted. She couldn’t believe the tables had turned and now she was the one left speechless. She finally stood up and walked up behind Waverly and started to dance. After a minute Nicole placed her hands on Waverly hips and took a half step closer to her. Nicole quickly matched Waverly’s rhythm. Nicole closed the gap so her front was flush with Waverly’s back as they continued to dance to the beat. Waverly smiled at her accomplishment and continued to her display. Nicole felt the heat rise in her body. Her heart pounding in her chest. She took a deep breath and let it out. Nicole moved her left hand to the front of Waverly body and rested her hand a bit lower than her belly button, she felt Waverly’s breath catch and Nicole put a smug smile back on her face. Nicole turned her head slightly so her lips were by Waverly’s ear. “Are you really into women or are you just toying with me?” Nicole asked as she slowly slid her right hand up Waverly’s side and back down to rest on her hip. Waverly smiled and turned her head, just then the music changed to a slow song. Waverly slowly turned her body around and placed her arms around Nicole’s neck. She looked off into the distance before bringing her eyes to meet Nicole’s. 

  
“I’m not toying with you, but to be honest I’ve never been with a woman before. I like you, you’re nice and smart and sexy. It’s a new feeling for me but I figured we could see where the night takes us.” She said with a shrug. Nicole smiled and nodded as they continued to dance. 

  
“Ok, sounds fair. So may I kiss you then?” Nicole asked. She saw Waverly’s confident face drop to shock. Nicole wasn’t sure if she had misunderstood the brunette or just caught her off guard. 

“Um I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” Nicole dropped her hands from Waverly waist and turned to walk away but was stopped by strong arms around her neck. Waverly grabbed the back of Nicole’s neck and pulled her down to press her lips to Nicole’s. Waverly’s world stopped her mind suddenly silent, her breath suddenly gone, her hands suddenly shook, and her stomach suddenly lighter. She felt hands on her lower back pulling her body flush with the other and she relaxed her body into Nicole’s. Nicole pressed her lips harder against Waverly’s. Nicole lightly pressed her tongue to Waverly’s lips asking a silent question. Waverly hesitated for a second but parted her lips and met Nicole’s tongue with her own. They slowed the kiss and enjoyed the gentle caress. Waverly broke the kiss to suck in some much needed air. 

  
“Whoa. Um…” Waverly scrambled to find her words.   
All Nicole could do was smile. They continued dancing until the song ended. Waverly released her grip from Nicole’s neck and slid her hand into Nicole’s and lead her away from the fire to Nicole’s truck. Waverly stopped abruptly and smashed her lips into the redheads. The kiss was fire and passion, tongues clashing, battling for dominance. Nicole pushed Waverly against the side of her truck and pinned her hips with her hands. Waverly slid her hands down Nicole’s sides to the hem of her shirt and slid her hands back up under her shirt. She could feel the warmth of Nicole’s belly on her palms. Waverly wanted more, to feel more. She started to move her hands up slowly until she felt the elastic band of Nicole’s sports bra and quickly retreated her hands unsure of her self. 

Nicole broke the kiss and whispered, ”You can touch me where ever you want baby.” Waverly looked into mocha eyes and smiled lunging to reconnect their lips. Waverly pulled her hands out of Nicole’s shirt and up to the top button undoing it then working her way down the rest of the way until Nicole’s shirt was just hanging off her shoulders. Waverly broke the kiss once more and raked her eyes up and down Nicole’s torso. She ran her hands down Nicole’s abs to the slight curve below her belly button and back up to the underside of Nicole’s breasts. She flicked her eyes to Nicole’s silently asking if it was ok. Nicole gave an approving nod and Waverly simultaneously swiped both her thumbs out ward over Nicole’s already hard nipples. Nicole gave a breathy exhale and placed her lips to the side of Waverly’s neck and kissed her feather light. Waverly let out a quiet gasp and continued to play with the perfect mounds in her hands. Nicole nipped at Waverly’s neck and soothed the reddened flesh with a slow figure eight motion with her tongue. Nicole moved her right hand to Waverly’s shoulder and moved the hoodie and shirt that covered her intended target to the side and bit down gently just above Waverly’s collar bone. Waverly gave a heavy moan as she squeezed a handful of Nicole’s breasts. Waverly rolled her hips forward on instinct and found Nicole’s thigh between her legs. She gasped at the unexpected contact and slid her hands up Nicole’s flexing arms to the edges of her open shirt and pulled it down off her arms and dropped it behind her in the bed of Nicole’s truck. Nicole picked her head up and reconnected their lips. The kiss was frenzied and sloppy. Waverly’s hands traveled down Nicole’s body and stopped at her belt buckle. She pulled the leather belt end back through the loops, pulled and grabbed the buckle and slid the belt end out of it prison. Nicole moved her hands to the bottom of Waverly’s hoodie and shirt and slowly started to pull up, giving Waverly the chance to protest if she chose. Waverly put her hands above her head breaking the kiss, staring into Nicole’s eyes begging her to finish what she started. 

“Waves, are……are you sure?” Nicole asked trying to catch her breath. 

  
“Yes.” Was all Waverly said. Nicole pulled up the rest of the way and dropped Waverly’s shirt and hoodie in the bed of her truck before dropping her eyes down to the most beautiful tan, soft skin she’d ever seen.

“Wow, you are beautiful.” Nicole said as she placed her hands flat against Waverly’s chest. Nicole looked up to Waverly’s face who was studying her own. Waverly smiled shyly and dropped her head to look at the ground. Nicole placed her hand under Waverly’s chin and picked it up to meet her gaze. 

“Hey, you don’t have to hide. You are so gorgeous, and we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Ok?” Nicole said calmly. Waverly nodded and pressed her lips back to Nicole’s. The kiss was slow and meaningful. Nicole moved her hands back to Waverly’s hips and pressed her thigh into Waverly’s center. She let out a moan into Nicole’s mouth and rolled her hips. Waverly put her hand on the top of Nicole’s jeans and started to work the button. Once she felt it release she moved to the zipper and dragged it down. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s wrists and pinned them against the side of the truck. She moved her hands to Waverly’s pants button and did the same as was done to her. Nicole bucked her hips against Waverly’s thigh looking for any friction. She let out a shaky breath as she broke the kiss. She turned her hand around and slowly slid her finger past the hem line of Waverly’s panties all while looking into blown pupils checking for any hesitation. Nicole was met with short soft curls and a smile as she slid her fingers down until she felt a warm wetness she’d hoped to find. She slid her middle finger up through wet folds stopping when she felt the bud she wanted.

“Is this ok Waves?” she asked. Waverly nodded and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Nicole started to move her hand in slow broad circles. Nicole bowed her head to attach her lips to Waverly’s neck and started to suck and nip and sooth. Waverly’s breath started to pick up its pace into quiet moans. Nicole started to pick up speed and rolled Waverly’s clit from side to side earning a sharp inhale and a moan exhale from the beautiful brunette. Nicole smiled into Waverly’s neck and continued her strokes and nips. Waverly wrapped her arm around Nicole’s shoulders and pulled her close while she started to buck her hips into the redheads hand. Nicole picked up her pace once again and lifted her head to look at the brunettes face. Waverly’s eyes were closed and her eyebrows were pinched together, mouth hung open, her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she closed her mouth and opened it again, breath erratic. Nicole felt Waverly’s body start to tremble and her hips grinding faster, so she pushed the pad of her finger firmly against Waverly clit and started tight quick circles. Waverly sucked in a quick breath and let out loud moan as she reached her climax and pulled harder against Nicole’s shoulders as every muscle in her body tightened up and released all control. She dropped her forehead to Nicole’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath and calm her body down. Nicole was still moving her finger in a slow light motion to help ease Waverly down from her high. Waverly felt the after stocks roll through her like a quick jolt of electricity. Nicole slowly slid her hand out from Waverly’s panties and put her finger in her mouth, she moaned at the taste of this beautiful woman in front of her. Waverly quickly lifted her head off Nicole’s shoulder and stared at her wide eyed. Nicole released her finger with a pop and opened her eyes to meet Waverly’s. 

  
“Did you just….” Waverly couldn’t even form the rest of her thought into words. 

  
“Mhm. And might I say you taste mighty sweet.” Nicole flashed her dimples. And leaned down to connect their lips again. Waverly had never tasted herself on someone else’s lips or tongue before. Champ would never taste her, said he didn’t like it so Waverly never pushed, but she had no idea how arousing it could be. 

  
“So what, you’ve never had anyone taste you before?” Nicole asked with a questing tone and a raised eyebrow.

  
“Nope. My ex, he said that he didn’t like the taste and never went down on me or cleaned his finger with his mouth.” Waverly chuckled at herself for sounding like school girl with a crush. 

  
“Ok I can not let this injustice continue….” Nicole said with a smirk.   
Waverly drew her eyebrows together in confusion. The next thing she new she felt strong hands wrap around the back of her thighs and lift her up, so on instinct she wrapped her legs around Nicole’s back and her arms around her neck. Nicole started to walk around the back of her truck and dropped the tailgate with one hand and gently deposited Waverly on the edge of it. Nicole reconnected their lips enjoying the feeling of soft warmth. Nicole moved her kisses to Waverly’s jaw and slowly worked her way down her neck, to her collar bone, to top of her sternum. Nicole glanced up into the brunettes eyes holding her stare for a moment a corner of her mouth pulled up into an excited smile. Waverly threaded her hands into fiery locks and lightly tugged. Nicole kissed down her sternum between her perfect bra clad breasts while she brought her hand to the offending cup and gently pulled it down. The redhead licked her lips and brought them to the pink already hard peak for a light teasing kiss. She heard a sharp breath and a slow shaky exhale. Nicole pulled back slightly and grazed her tongue across the stiff bud. She circled her tongue a few times maintaining her aggravating pace. She heard a few soft moans come from the woman above her. Nicole finally pulled the bud into her warm wet mouth and sucked. She circled her tongue a few times before capturing the hard bud between her teeth and flicking her tongue up and back down as hard as she could eliciting a louder moan from before. She wrapped her lips around the bud once again and swirled her tongue. Nicole pulled the bud between her teeth once again and started to pull as she looked into Waverly’s eyes. Nicole released the bud and replaced the cup of Waverly’s bra and moved her hand to the other side of the brunettes chest and pulled the cup down. She approached Waverly’s breast slowly letting the woman in front of her squirm in anticipation. Nicole poked the tip of her tongue out slightly to further the tease. She moved the tip of her tongue in a slow broad circle before quickly capturing the bud between her teeth and pulling, hearing a startled gasp and a light moan Nicole flicked her tongue hard and released the bud kissing it lightly and replacing the cup. Nicole started to kiss her way down to Waverly’s abdomen to the definition of her muscles. She stopped to nip and suck a bruise into the brunettes skin. Nicole continued her journey down and stopped with a kiss to curve of Waverly’s belly. Nicole ran her hands up Waverly’s thighs over her hips stopping to squeeze lightly. Nicole kissed her way over to Waverly’s left hip bone nipped the top while her hands continued up the flat of Waverly’s chest where she lightly nudged Waverly to lay back. Nicole returned her hands to the outside of Waverly’s hips and slid her ass to the edge of the tailgate rolling her hip into the woman’s center at the same time. Nicole continued her exploration of Waverly’s body while working the button of her jeans free and pulling the zipper down. Nicole slid her hands up the other woman sides raising goose bumps. She pulled her hands back down Waverly’s sides and stopped at the top of her jeans gripping the hem, Nicole pulled her head up to seek the permission she so desperately wanted. Waverly smiled and nodded. Waverly placed her feet flat on tailgate and lifted her hips, Nicole pulled off her pants and panties all in one go. Waverly felt the cool night air hit her wet heat and she closed her thighs quickly. Nicole chuckled and began to run her hands slowly up and down Waverly’s thighs. 

“Waves, are you ok?” Nicole asked. 

  
“Yes. Sorry, it’s just the breeze. It kind of hit a sensitive area.” She giggled. 

  
“Ooohh. Ok.” Nicole said as she placed a kiss to the top of the brunettes knee. “Do you want to keep going?” Nicole asked almost shyly placing another kiss to Waverly’s knee. Nicole ran her hands down to the brunettes hips and drew slow circles to the inside her them. Waverly gasped at the strokes on her skin. Nicole smirked and looked to the other woman for permission. 

  
“Yes.” Was all Waverly said. Nicole slid her hands up the inside of Waverly’s thighs and gently pulled them apart while searching her face for any signs of doubt. Once Nicole’s hands reached the top of the brunettes knees she dipped her head and placed a kiss to the inside of Waverly’s left knee. Nicole poked her tongue out licked a trail closer to her intended target. She placed a gentle kiss at the point where thighs meet center and inhaled through her nose taking in the other woman’s sweet scent. She closed her eyes and licked her lips excited to have that taste on her tongue. Nicole opened her eyes to see Waverly staring at her in what seemed to be worry and a little bit of excitement. Nicole stared back at her and slowly lowered her mouth to line her tongue up with Waverly’s wet slit, never breaking eye contact giving the shaking brunette the option to stop it all. With no protest from the woman beneath her Nicole moved forward, slightly dipping her tongue into Waverly’s folds and slowly dragging up to her clit maintaining their heated eye contact. A soft confused moan left Waverly’s lips as she studied Nicole’s actions. Waverly’s mind started racing, unsure if she liked the new sensation or not. It was different, new and a little exciting. This gorgeous, strong, smart woman wanted to give her something she’d never had. It was about her, not an end goal that took five minutes to achieve. Waverly felt the heat coming off her whole body and linger above her as Nicole continued her slow pleasurable torture.

  
Nicole made a few more up and down strokes then stopped at Waverly’s clit. She started to make slow broad circles with the tip of her tongue earning a loud huffy moan. Nicole smirked at the other woman frustration. Waverly dropped her head back and shut her eyes tight trying not to overthink and just enjoy. Nicole picked her pace up, she flicked Waverly’s clit with the tip of her tongue before pressing the flat of her tongue against it and pulling up. She looked up for a split second to see Waverly’s mouth drop open and her breath being withheld in her chest. Nicole smirked again proud of herself and quickly dropped her lips down to suck Waverly’s clit into her mouth earning a startled moan and Waverly’s eyes to shoot open and down to Nicole’s knowing look. Waverly’s mouth hung open in awe of the amount of pleasure coiling low in her abdomen. All the muscles in her body were tightening up, and her legs started the shake from fatigue. Waverly rolled her hips up. Nicole knew the woman was close, so she gently held Waverly’s clit with her teeth while she continued to suck and flick her tongue down, up, and back down. At that moment Waverly felt everything in her snap. She slammed her thighs closed around Nicole’s head and rolled her hips erratically into the other woman’s face. Nicole released Waverly’s clit and chuckled causing aftershocks of electricity to shoot through Waverly’s body. Nicole gently paced her tongue at Waverly’s entrance and slowly slid it up, cleaning the mess she had made up. Waverly dropped her knees to release her hold on Nicole’s head and tried to regain a controlled breath. Nicole stood up strait and placed her hands on the outside of the brunettes thighs and stroked the soft skin there looking at her reddened face with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. Nicole ran her eyes down the soft curves of Waverly’s body, and how her muscles still twitched with every stroke of Nicole’s thumbs. 

  
Waverly finally opened her eyes and sat up to come within a few inches of Nicole’s face. They could feel each others breath on their lips. Waverly gave a wide smile and Nicole returned it. Nicole pushed herself forward to connect her lips to Waverly’s. Waverly was stunned but relaxed into the kiss. Nicole swiped her tongue against the brunettes lips and Waverly hesitantly parted them. Waverly pinched her eyebrows together at the taste of herself on another woman’s lips. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or if she was even allowed to. Waverly broke the kiss and looked up to Nicole who still had her eyes closed. Waverly smirked to her self and dropped her eyes to the ground. Nicole opened her eyes, she was greeted with the top of Waverly’s head and grew concerned. Nicole placed her hand under Waverly’s chin and picked her head up.

“Hey, are you ok?” Nicole asked worried she had done something to upset the young woman. 

  
Waverly smiled and nodded. “yeah, I’m great. I just had the best mind blowing orgasm of my life. I just….um….” Waverly trailed off and looked off into the distance. 

  
“Hey waves, if I uh did something to upset you I didn’t….I didn’t mean to.” Nicole said removing her hands from Waverly completely.

  
“No, no you didn’t do anything wrong Nicole. I just um…..I guess I’m still processing. I mean I knew I was attracted to women I just never thought…” she trailed off again. 

  
“Look, Waverly, you don’t have to tell me if you want to, but as someone who has been where you are now, I just want to say all the feelings and thoughts charging through your mind are totally normal. And if you do want to just unload it all I’ve got two ears and happy to listen, though I do have some hearing loss.” Nicole and Waverly both chuckled. Nicole reached past Waverly and grabbed the woman’s shirt and hoodie and held it open for her. Waverly placed her arms through, pulled it over her head and flashed a quick smile at Nicole. Nicole then grabbed the woman’s pants and underwear and handed them to Waverly then took her own shirt and slid it over her shoulders.

  
“Thanks.” Waverly said quietly. Nicole turned away to give the woman some privacy. “You can turn around now.” Waverly said. Nicole turned to look at the now clothed Waverly with a dimpled smile. Waverly took a few steps closer to Nicole, placed her right hand around the back of her neck and pulled her head down to connect their lips once more. Nicole hands found the brunettes hips and pulled her closer. A hum came from the back of Waverly’s throat. They broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes for a moment. 

  
“So we’re ok then?” Nicole asked gently. 

  
“Yes, we are more than ok. I just think I need sometime to process everything on my own. But for now I’m happy and feel safe with you. So if you’re ok with going back to the fire I’d lo.. like that very much.” Waverly blushed at her slight slip up. Nicole smiled and nodded. She slid her hand into Waverly’s, laced their fingers together and started to walk back towards the fire. With Waverly next to her Nicole sat in one of the chairs and looked into the dancing flames as she thought about the beautiful woman sitting beside her _. I could love her.._  



	2. More flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of tension. The good kind or the bad kind I'm not a hundred percent sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so when i wrote the first chapter it was supposed to end there but at the last minute I changed the ending and then my brain kept going with it. So there is no direction I have planned it's just where ever my brain takes me as I'm writing.

Waverly was wiping down the bar top absentmindedly staring off into the distance thinking about what she wanted to do that night. Read a book, ask Wynonna if she wanted to go into the city. She let out a sigh at both of those options and continued cleaning the bar top for the patrons about to flood in and spill more beer on it. She continued her routine drying recently washed glasses and checking the stock. Everything seemed to be in place. She blew out a breath and walked to the big wooden doors to unlock them. She made her way back behind the bar and pulled out a book to pass the time until the usual’s started filing in. She picked her head up at the sound of the doors swinging open, dog eared her page and placed the book down on the shelf under the bar. 

“Steve, how are you? What can I get ya?” She asked the pointless question knowing the older mountain man would be drinking a bourbon and coke. 

“Dear Waverly, I come here every day at the same time and order the same thing. You should know by now what I want to drink.” He said slow and low. 

Waverly pulled an already made drink from the shelf under the bar she had placed there about five minutes ago in anticipation for Steve’s arrival. 

“Bourbon and coke as always. I just love the way you talk Steve.” She gave a warm smile. 

“Miss Waverly don’t let my wife hear you talk like that, she might think you want me.” He gave a hardy chuckle. 

“Steve, you and I both know Doris would kick your hinny for even thinking about it.” Waverly teased. 

“You are so right kiddo. So how has your day been?” He asked genuinely. 

“Not to bad, pretty boring so far, but I’m just hoping Champ and his numbnut friends come in here and cause trouble so I can pull out my new Louisville slugger I just bought.” She said with excitement. 

“Well I hope I’m here to see it.” He chuckled back at her. Just then Pete, Kyle, Justin, and yes good old Champ walk through the doors laughing. Waverly rolls her eyes and shoots a kill me look to Steve. 

“Hey baby. Can I get four beers for me and the guys?” Champ asked trying to be smooth. 

“Don’t call me baby, babe, or any other stupid nickname you’d call your girlfriend, which I am not, nor will I ever be again, and if you want to drink in this fine establishment ever again you will nod your understanding take your beers over to your little bros drink quietly and not cause any trouble. Got it?” she asserted sternly. Champ nodded his head with an astonished look on his face. Waverly turned to the taps and started on the four beers. “Stop staring at my ass Champ.” Waverly said with out turning around. Champ heard his friends snicker behind him. 

“Shut up guys.” Champ said. Waverly placed the beers down in front of him with a short victorious smile. He took the drinks over to his friends and sat down at the table to pout. Waverly shot a glance over to Steve with a smile and shrug. He chuckled and gave a shrug back.   
Several hours passed and more of Purgatory’s residents filed in and out. It was a relatively busy night for a Tuesday so the time passed quickly. Waverly was getting off in an hour, at seven. She checked her watch and sadly sighed, even though she didn’t know why, it’s not like she had plans or anything. Maybe that’s why, because she had no plans. “whatever.” She huffed in annoyance to herself. 

“I'm sorry?” A voice as sweet as honey and smooth as ice questioned. Waverly froze as her eyes shot open and her heart started to race. She hadn’t heard that voice in forever and she knew exactly who it belonged to. She barely turned her head to the right so she could look at the person from her peripheral. 

“What are you doing here corporal?” Waverly asked with a slight smirk as she tried to contain her nerves. 

“Uh well I’m here in this bar to get a drink from the smartest bartender I know.” Nicole flirted. She leaned her forearms on the bar slightly bending over with the right side of her lips pulled up. 

“Ahh. Well then you’ve come to the right place.” Waverly said still with her back to the red head. “What can I get for ya?” She asked. 

“Just a full bodied bartender….I mean beer. Whatever’s on tap is fine.” She said as she watched the brunette scoff at her comment. Waverly filled a glass and finally turned around to lay her blown hazel eyes on the red head. She set the glass down with a smile. 

“Hi Nicole.” She said with a savory tone. Waverly ran her eyes over the red heads face and down to her forearms and to her hands wrapped around the dewing glass. Waverly leaned down on the bar to mimic Nicole but shifted her hips to the side to give the red head a better view which Nicole did take in.   
Nicole shifted onto a stool and sipped her beer. 

“How have you been Waves?” Nicole asked curiously with an eye brow raised. 

“Um you know, pretty good I guess. Just working and trying to keep Wynonna out of trouble. How about you?” She asked. 

With raised eyebrows Nicole asked, “Wynonna? Is Wynonna your girlfriend?” 

Waverly laughed and rolled her eyes. “Why? Are you jealous or you want a threesome?” Waverly asked in a challenging tone.

With a surprised look on her face Nicole responded, “Ah well I was mostly curious, but I’m willing to try just about anything once.” She chuckled at herself and knew she shot herself in the foot with how red her cheeks instantly became. 

“Mmhmm. Well Wynonna is not my girlfriend, she’s my sister, and she’s strictly dickly so don’t think that's going to happen.” Waverly said with a hardy laugh. She caught the look of relief on Nicole’s face and smirked to herself. “So what are you really doing here?” She asked as she took the rag off her shoulder and wiped the bar top. 

“I actually have a job interview. I’m considering moving here.” Nicole stated mater of factly studying the other woman’s face. Waverly dropped her smile and stood frozen in place waiting for the other woman to laugh. 

“You’re serious?” She asked. Nicole nodded her head still unsure of how she should feel about Waverly’s reaction. 

“Yeah I’m serious. Is that going to be a problem for you?” Nicole asked while she studied the brunettes face. 

“Nope. Not at all, just silly I guess. Why would you want to move here, I mean you could go where ever and you choose Purgatory? I guess it just doesn’t make sense to me.” She wondered. 

“I like it here. I hate the big city, to many people, to much traffic, and besides you can’t just start a huge bonfire in the middle of apartments parking lot and drink with your friends.” Nicole said with the memories of a specific bonfire flashing through her mind.

“I get the whole not liking the city, but why here. There are small towns everywhere.” Waverly challenged.

“Yeah well, this town is special, with some special people.” She said softly.   
Just as Waverly was about to say something she saw dark brunette locks quickly making their way over to her and with the look on her sisters face she knew she was in for a long night. 

“Hey baby girl, can I get four shots?” Wynonna asked hurried. “Hey red.” 

“Hey.” Nicole nodded back. 

“Is everything ok Wynonna?” Waverly asked concerned for her sister.  
“Yeah, everything is great, why wouldn’t it be great?” she said as she shot her whiskey. 

“Ok just making sure, you seem on edge.” She said quickly. 

“Yeah well I just got some stuff to take care of and stuff. “ Wynonna said with a lack of confidence. 

“Ok well if you want to talk……or get drunk and shoot some shit I’m here for ya.” Waverly said sincerely placing her hands over her sisters and giving a her squeeze. Wynonna nodded and tapped the bar top asking for more shots. Waverly lined up four more shots and began pouring. 

“Evening Waverly, Wynonna.” A low voice said.

“Sherriff. How do you do?” Waverly said with a smile.  
“Nedely.” Wynonna forced out. 

“What can I get you sheriff?” Waverly asked. 

“Just a beer.” Nedely said. Waverly grabbed a glass and started to fill it. Nedely walked around Wynonna towards the redhead on the other side of her. Nicole stood up strait extended her hand to the approaching sheriff. Nedely connected their hands and sat beside Nicole. Waverly stared at the two for a minute putting two and two together, then she let her mind wonder to what Nicole would look like in a police uniform. She stood there lost in her own mind until she registered Wynonna snapping her fingers in front of her face.

“Hey, baby girl. You’re drooling. Close your mouth. I also need more shots.” Wynonna said slightly slurring. Waverly snapped out of her own mind and glared at Wynonna. 

Waverly smacked Wynonna’s arm. “I was not drooling. And no more shots. You need to slow down I’m not carrying you to the truck because you decided to pass out at the bar.” Waverly said sternly. 

“Ok great thank you sheriff. I can start in two weeks.” Nicole and Nedely stood and shook hands. Nedely finished his beer and made his exit. Nicole sat back down, finished her beer and asked Waverly for another. Waverly placed the new beer in front of Nicole but didn’t release the glass. 

“So you’re really going to move here and be a sheriff’s deputy?” Waverly asked.

“Do you two know each other or something?” Wynonna asked with questioning tone.

“Uhhh, no, kind of. Sort of not really. We met once, like a year ago.” Waverly nervously stumbled through her words. Nicole just smiled and held back a laugh. 

“Ok then baby girl try to get yourself together. You sound like fumbling idiot.” Wynonna teased.   
Waverly scoffed, shot a glance to Nicole and quickly averted her eyes to the bar top. She looked down at her watch, fifteen minutes left. A few minutes later her replacement walked through the doors. 

“Hey Rosita.” Waverly said sweetly. 

“Hey girl, how’s it been?” she asked. 

“Busy for a Tuesday. Oh and Wynonna’s already cut off so don’t let her fool you.” Waverly said. Rosita chuckled and shook her head. “I’m going to head down stairs and get some stuff to restock before the end of my shift. You all good?” Waverly asked. Rosita nodded and started talking with the patrons. Waverly turned and headed to the door leading to the stairs. After a few minutes Waverly heard foot steps coming down the stairs, she smiled and fought the urge to turn around knowing exactly who would follow her down here. 

“Hey baby.” Came a low deep drunk voice. Waverly froze realizing it wasn’t who she thought it was. She turned quickly as her heart began to race, she studied Champs face. He was drunk and brooding. 

“Champ…wh…what are you doing down here?” Waverly asked trying to hide the fear in her voice and written all over her face.   
“Come on babe, I want you, I know you want me to.” He said as he slowly stalked toward her. Waverly matched his pace back wards until she bumped into some crates. He stopped leaving a few inches between them and Waverly held her breath. 

“Champ, it’s been a year, ok I’m not interested. So please just leave me alone.” She said in a neutral tone.

“Babe come on, I….I can be a better boyfriend, I’ll… pay more attention….I miss you.” He said as he placed his right hand on Waverly’s waist and leaned in to try and kiss her. Waverly grabbed his hand off her waist and stepped to the side. 

“Champ I’m sorry but I don’t want to be with you. I’m happier than I’ve ever been. Please just leave me alone.” She with an annoyed voice. He quickly moved in front of her and tried to kiss her again. She turned her head and placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed as hard as she could. “Champ I said no!” 

“Is there a problem here?” The voice Waverly was expecting to hear came from the top of the stairs. Nicole quickly made her way down the stairs and placed her self between Waverly and Champ. 

“This isn’t any of your business, so but out bitch.” He said trying to assert some authority in his sloppy drunken state. 

“Champ, get out, you’re cut off and banned.” Waverly said furiously. Nicole grabbed Champs arm and flipped him around so he was in a chicken wing and swiftly pushed him up the stairs and out the big wooden door and let him fall on the sidewalk. She kneeled down next to him and got in his face waiting for him to make eye contact. 

“Listen here Champ, if you ever even think about touching Waverly or any other woman with out an invitation I will personally flay the skin from your body while you’re still alive then cut your tiny itty bitty tic tac dick off and shove it up your own ass…….do I make myself clear?” Nicole threatened with an ice cold voice and a challenging look in her eyes. Champs eyes were the size of saucers, he panted a few times and nodded his head. 

“Good, now get the fuck out of here.” Nicole stood up and watched Champ scramble to his feet and quickly stumbled away. Nicole turned around but froze when she noticed Waverly standing a few feet away with her arms across her chest, her lips pressed into a tight line and a single eyebrow raised. Waverly locked eyes with Nicole. Nicole’s mind was racing she wasn’t sure what if anything Waverly heard. 

“How much did you hear?” Nicole asked slight bashful, rubbing the back of her neck.

“All of it. You didn’t have to threaten him you know, he’s just drunk.” She said sternly.

“Well, I didn’t like the way he was escalating. He tried to kiss you after you already told him no.” Nicole said. 

“I can take care of my self Nicole.” Waverly raised her voice. “I’ve been doing just fine with out you my whole life.” She added. 

“Uhh…ok, I’m sorry Waves, I didn’t mean overstep. I was just trying to help.” She said slightly confused. 

“Look, I can handle my self when it comes to Champ ok. That wasn’t the first time he tried to kiss me or get me back since we broke up. He may be an ass but he wouldn’t hurt me ok.” She said. 

“Ok, I’m sorry.” Nicole stated looking Waverly in the eye. 

“Ok. Apology accepted.” Waverly said with a smile. Waverly turned to the right and started to her jeep.

“Waverly wait.” Nicole said taking a few quick steps towards Waverly. “Hey um I was wondering if I could take you to dinner or for a drink.” Nicole said with a hopeful dimpled smile. 

Waverly stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Nicole. “I cant. I have to go.” She said shortly. 

“Waverly. Waves, what did I do?” Nicole asked as Waverly pulled out and drove off. Nicole watched like a kicked puppy as Waverly hauled ass down the street and out of sight.


	3. The blond flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol and feelings, maybe some bad choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.

Waverly pulled her jeep into a parking space in front of the cop shop. She hopped out and made her way through the doors carrying a box of donuts and some coffee. She walked past the open doors to the sheriff’s office quickly glancing at the redheaded officer sitting at the front desk before picking up her pace and proceeding to the Black Dragon Private Investigations office doors a little further down the hall. She opened the door quickly squeezed in and shut the door behind her. She let out a breath of relief at not being noticed. 

“Wynonna, hey I brought your favorites. Powder jelly filled and a black coffee. You hung over or still drunk?” Waverly said a little to loud. 

“Waves, shhhhh..you’re to loud.” She said as she place her pointer finger on her sisters lips to silence her. 

“Maybe you should stop getting black out drunk when you know you have to be here in the morning. Here drink this, it should help.” Waverly said handing her sister the cup of coffee. 

“Waverly I’m glad you’re here. I need these translated asap.” Dolls said as he handed her some transcripts, she looked down, and recognized the language as Russian. 

“Ok, I’ll get right on it.” She said with excitement. Waverly sat at her desk put her headphones on and started translating the transcripts. Several hours passed by Waverly with out her realizing. 

“Waves, hey.” Wynonna said waving her arms to get Waverly’s attention. Waverly pulled her head phones off her head. “Dolls and I are headed out to check out a lead. Are you going to be good here by yourself?” 

Waverly nodded, “Yeah why wouldn’t I be? She said tapping the pen in her hand on the top of her desk. 

“Just making sure. We’re gonna be a while, stakeout, so don’t wait up.” Wynonna said wiggling her brows as she walked out the door. Waverly put her head phones back on her head and continued reading and jamming. Several more hours passed by as she neared the end of her task. She looked up at the clock, “Six. Shit tickets I’m going to be late.” She quickly gathered her things and ran out the door strait into a redhead officer she spent the past three weeks avoiding. 

“Fudge nuggets.” She yelped as everything in her arms went tumbling to the ground. 

“Shit, Waves I’m sorry.” The redhead stated as she knelt down to help gather Waverly’s things. 

“No it’s ok, I wasn’t paying attention.” Waverly quickly brushed Nicole off. “I’m sorry I’m running late.” She added. 

“Late for what?” Nicole asked. Waverly froze and shot her head up to look at the red head. 

“Um just stuff…and…..um yeah I gotta go.” Waverly quickly stood and continued her quick pace out the door to her jeep. Nicole looked down and noticed Waverly’s wallet on the floor, she picked it up and carried it back to her desk with a smile and a plan quickly forming in her mind, she had an excuse to see the beautiful brunette again. 

Waverly made it home and rushed up stairs to her room to quickly get dressed for her date. She chose a little black dress that clung to her in all the right places. She picked a silver necklace that stopped just below her collarbone and matching silver earrings. She put her hair up in a bun and added a silver comb. She slipped on some red stilettos and made her way out of the house to her jeep and squealed her tires down the road, headed for the city. 

Nicole sat at her desk finishing her mind numbing paperwork for the day. She checked the clock every five minutes for the last hour hoping the end of her shift would come sooner. She had a plan, and she was to excited to be sitting here doing paperwork. Five minuets left in her shift. She started to pack everything up and took the days reports to the sheriff’s office and set them on his desk. She looked up at the clock, “its go time.” She said to her self with a little too much excitement. Nicole put her coat on and briskly walked outside to her cruiser, got in, started it up and pulled out onto the road. 

She looked at the wallet sitting in the passenger seat next to her and smiled. Of course Waverly would have a rainbow unicorn wallet. She pulled into the driveway of the Earp homestead fifteen minuets later. She had been thinking about this since she ran into the brunette, she couldn’t help the smile on her face or the inappropriate thoughts that raced through her mind. She stepped out of her car, walked up to the door and knocked three times. Nicole let out a breath to calm her self down. 

“Coming.” A voice called from the other side. The door opened, Nicole looked up and dropped her smile immediately. It wasn’t Waverly. It was a tall slender blond with icy blue eyes and high cheek bones. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to disturb you ma'am, but I’m looking for Waverly Earp.” Nicole said putting her best professional face and voice on. 

“Of course, would you like to step inside out of the cold deputy?” The blond asked.

“Uh, yes thank you.” Nicole stated as she stepped in and took her hat off. 

“Waves! Babe, there’s a sheriff’s deputy here to see you.” The blond yelled toward the stairs.

Nicole’s heart skipped a beat as the blond called to her girlfriend upstairs. A minute later Nicole heard feet hitting the floor and quickly making their way to the top of the stairs and down to the door. Nicole scanned Waverly up and down. The first thing she noticed was the robe Waverly was wearing and her messy hair. 

“Nicole, what’re you doing here? And how do you know where I live?” Waverly asked slightly confused bordering on the edge of accusatory.

Nicole felt the heat rise to her cheeks at the thought of what she had just interrupted. 

“Um, I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt your evening. You dropped this earlier when we ran into each other. I looked at the address on your license and thought I’d return it to you. I just got off or I would have done it sooner.” Nicole said as she handed Waverly’s wallet to her.

Waverly reached out to take the wallet.   
“Oh, thank you, very much.” Waverly said as she and Nicole looked awkwardly at each other. 

“Uh, yep not a problem. I’m gonna go, have a nice night, it was lovely to meet you….” Nicole said as she stuck her hand out to the blond. 

“Kate.” The blond said. As she met the deputy's hand with hers. 

“Kate.” Nicole repeated. She turned, opened the door and slipped out. 

“Oh please tell me you tapped that at some point in the past.” Kate said as she wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and kissed the back of her neck. Waverly chuckled softly. 

“Is it that obvious?” Waverly asked. 

“Oh yeah. She came here to ask you out.” Kate said with a knowing smirk. Waverly gave a huff.

“No she didn’t. She came to return my wallet.” Waverly protested. 

“At ten pm. No she came to ask you out and maybe get in your pants.” Kate said in a seductive voice slowly moving her hands down Waverly’s stomach to the knot holding her robe closed. She untied it and moved her hands to Waverly’s bare skin of her belly while kissing the side of her neck. “So, is there a chance I can get in your pants some more tonight?” She asked with a fiery tone. Waverly chuckled. 

“If you keep touching me like that I don’t see how I could say no.” Waverly replied. 

Nicole swiftly walked to her car got in and started it as fast as she could. “Fuck!!!” She screamed to her self as she hit the steering wheel with the palm of her hand. “I cant believe you Haught, you thought she’d wait for you? After you told her several times that night you never see each other again, then wait a year for you to show up out of no where and expect her to be single. You’re an idiot Haught.” Nicole cursed to her self. Instead of driving home Nicole took a slight detour to the only bar in town, Shorty’s. 

Nicole burst through the wooden double doors of Shorty’s and scanned the bar, she spotted an empty bar stool, marched to it and sat down. It was the same bartender she had seen three weeks ago when she meet with sheriff Nedely, Rosita. 

“Hey there, what can I get for you?” Rosita said with a smile. 

“Whiskey neat.” Nicole replied coldly. 

“Alright then.” Rosita poured Nicole her whiskey and soon moved to replace the bottle. 

“Leave the bottle please, I plan on getting so plastered I’ll have to put my self in the drunk tank.” She said with a sad uneven voice. Rosita set the bottle down and Nicole poured herself another glass. 

“You really think that’s a smart move, being in uniform and all?” She said with disappointed tone and a single raised brow. 

“You’re right. I’m gonna take this off.” Nicole started at the top button of her uniform shirt and fumbled the rest of the way down until her shirt hung off her shoulders. She peeled her shirt back and down her arms till she was free of it, revealing a black tank top still tucked into her khakis. 

“Strong look.” Rosita quipped. 

“Yeah? You think so?” Nicole gave a sarcastic retort while pouring herself another glass. 

“Oh yeah. For sure. So…..do you want to tell the only sober person in town your troubles?” Rosita leaned on the bar giving Nicole a beautiful view of her cleavage. Nicole’s eyes shot strait to the bartender’s chest and quickly away. Her checks turned red and she knew from the other woman’s chuckle she had been caught.

“Um….well…I-I uh kind of…..moved here to be…to be with a girl or something and now she’s with another girl, but I want the first girl but I cant have her because she’s with the second girl. So yeah…I’m really sad right now..” Nicole gave a huff as she finished her third glass. Rosita gave a slight chuckle and hung her head trying not to laugh in Nicole’s face. 

“And you think that drinking till you can’t walk is a good idea?” She asked with a shake of her head. 

“Well, no, but maybe I can forget her beautiful face for a while, but I really can’t cause sh-she’s so damn cute.” Nicole said on a pouting tone. 

“Well you know what they say?” Rosita said. 

“No, I don’t, what do they say?” Nicole asked wide eyed hoping for the answer to make Waverly fall in love with her.

“The fastest way to get over someone is to under someone else.” Rosita smirked and shrugged her shoulders. 

“But I like being on top, or standing upright.” Nicole said with a serious but pouty face. Rosita let out a loud laugh but quickly covered her mouth to stifle it. 

“You’re funny red. I think you missed your calling.” Rosita shook her head and grabbed the rag from her apron to wipe the bar down. Nicole finished her fourth drink and was starting to wobble in her seat. 

“So how do I get my girl to fall in love with me?” Nicole asked with a puppy dog pout. 

“Oh sweetie, have you told her how you feel, and why you moved here?” Rosita asked as she placed her hand on Nicole’s. Nicole shot her eyes up to meet Rosita’s and back down to her hands. 

With a shake of her head she said “No. Do you think I should? I don’t want to ruin her relationship or anything.” 

“I think you should tell her how you feel and let her decide, put the ball in her court, and if she wants you to, she’ll be with you. You just have to be patient.”

“You know what, I’m really good at basketball, I am gonna put the ball in her court, I’m gonna call her right now.” Nicole stated with a confidence only someone as drunk as her could. Nicole pulled out her phone and searched through her contacts. 

“No, no, no, sweetie. I didn’t mean right now, you’re way to drunk and it’s midnight. You should talk to her in person when you’re really, really sober ok.” Rosita said as she grabbed Nicole’s phone from her hand. 

“Rats. I don’t even have her number so I couldn’t call her if I wanted to.” Nicole slurred as she began to pour her self another drink. Rosita continued pouring drinks for the already drunk people of Purgatory. She made some small talk with some of the regulars to pass the time, keeping a eye on Nicole. 

“Whoa there cowgirl. I think you’ve had enough.” Rosita exclaimed as she grabbed the almost empty bottle out of the redheads shaky hand. 

“But, I want one more, come on one more wont hurt.” Nicole said with a giggle. 

“Nope no more for you. How are you getting home?” She asked concerned. 

“Pshhh…I’m not driving that’s for sure. I’m just gonna walk I guess.” Nicole said nonchalantly.

“I don’t think that a good idea. How about this, there’s a studio with a half way decent bed up stairs, you can crash there and sleep it off.” The brunette said. 

“That sounds like a plan!” Nicole said way to loud. She turned her head to look at the stairs and whipped it back to look at Rosita. “I don’t…don’t think…I can climb those.” Nicole said with a sad huff and her thumb thrown over her shoulder towards the stair case. 

“I’ll help you ok. We’re closing in thirty minutes anyway. So you sit here drink this water and then we’ll get you to bed ok?” Rosita asked. Nicole let her head fall to her crossed arms on the bar top and stuck her thumb in the air indicating she under stood. Thirty minuets later Rosita shoved the last of the people out the big wooden doors and began to put away all the bottles and glasses. She wiped the bar top and few tables down. 

“Good enough.” She walked over to where Nicole was passed out on the bar top and shook the sleeping woman. “Alright sleeping beauty, time to go up stairs.” She said as she continued to shake Nicole from her drunken sleep. 

“I don’t wanna.” She slurred. 

“I know but you’ll thank me tomorrow when your back isn’t messed up along with your head. So let’s get to our feet and get up to bed ok.” She said. 

“Ok. I want a bed. That sounds nice.” The drunk officer said with a smile. Rosita threw Nicole’s arm over her shoulders and she placed her arm around Nicole’s waist. They made it across the hard wood floor and to the hand railing of the stair case. Rosita looked at Nicole who was barely keeping her eyes open. 

“Ok you ready to get up those stairs and into a comfy bed?” Rosita asked hopeful. Nicole nodded and took her first step. They eventually made it to the top of the stairs without incident where Rosita proceeded to unlock the door, push it open, lead Nicole inside and close the door. Rosita pushed Nicole against the door. 

“Can you stay upright for just a minute so I can turn the lights on?” Rosita asked with her hands still holding Nicole’s waist. Nicole nodded and leaned her back against the door then proceed to tilt her head back so she was looking at the ceiling. Rosita turned the lights on and Nicole coward away from them placing a arm over her already shut eyes.

Rosita walked back to Nicole and placed her hands around her biceps to lead her to the bed. Nicole opened her eyes dropped her head to Rosita face, she brought her hands up to Rosita’s waist and flipped them around so Rosita was against the wall, and connected their lips. Nicole dropped her hands down to the back of Rosita’s thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist as she returned the kiss. Nicole bucked her hips into the brunettes. Nicole dropped her lips to the side of Rosita’s neck and began nipping and soothing with her tongue. Rosita let out a quiet moan as she ran her hands through fiery locks and gently pulled Nicole’s head back so she could look into the redheads eyes. 

“Nicole….this isn’t a good idea. You’re drunk.” The brunette said. 

“I don’t care. I’m just trying to take your advise and get someone else under me.” She said in a gravelly low voice as she returned her lips to Rosita’s neck and quickly worked her way down to her chest. 

“Uugh. Fuck, Nicole…..stop.” The brunette panted trying to regain her thoughts. With the single word said Nicole picked her head up and looked into the brown sad eyes above her. She slowly dropped the brunette to the floor and steadied her self by placing her palms against the wall on either side of Rosita’s head. When her head stopped spinning Nicole pushed off the wall and wobbled as she turned around. The brunette place her hands on Nicole’s waist to help steady her, but the redhead swatted her hands away. 

“I’m fine, I can do it.” The redhead said in a soft ashamed voice. Nicole plopped down on the bed and dropped her head in her hands and took several deep breaths. 

Rosita just stood a few feet away watching the redhead, concerned about what to say or do to help. Nicole picked her head up and made eye contact. 

“I’m….I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take it that far, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She said. 

“No sweetie, you didn’t do anything wrong. Listen, you stopped when I asked you to ok. I just…..don’t want you to wake up in the morning and think you made a mistake. Ok, I like you, you’re sweet and hot as hell, but you need to figure out you’re feelings for this other girl when your sober. If you still want to sleep with me let me know, but I don’t do relationships, so you need to think about what you want and what you’re willing to do to get it.” With that Rosita gently pushed Nicole back on the bed and took her boots off and set them on the floor. “Get some sleep ok.” She said sweetly. Rosita got a glass of water from the kitchen and a bottle of aspirin form the medicine cabinet, she set it on the table next to the bed. She smiled down at Nicole already passed out, she turned the lights off as she quietly made her way out of the room.


	4. Rut row shaggy!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know this probably isn't what you want to read right now, but it is important to the story. Also I know I said tuesday but then I stayed up all day and was bored so I wrote, and if you must know I already have the beginning of chapter five so yeah. Enjoy.

“So, is there a chance I can get in your pants some more tonight?” She asked with a fiery tone. Waverly chuckled. 

“If you keep touching me like that I don’t see how I could say no.” Waverly replied. 

Waverly turned around to face Kate, she wrapped her hands around the back of the blonds neck and pulled her close to lightly kiss Kate’s plump lips. Kate moved her hands past Waverly’s open robe and rested her grip on the sides of the other woman’s hips. She gently guided Waverly around and pushed her backwards up the stairs neither one breaking the heated lip lock. 

They made it to the top of the stairs and rounded the corner where Waverly decided to take charge and roughly slam Kate against the wall just outside her bedroom door. Kate broke the kiss with a heavy grunt at the unexpected action. She stared into Waverly’s hazel eyes while quickly moving her hands up her sides to the open edges of the brunettes robe and pushed it off her shoulders to the floor where it was forgotten immediately. Waverly grabbed the blonds wrists and pressed them to the wall while smashing their lips together in a fiery passion she didn’t know she had. Waverly held both of Kate’s wrists in place with her left hand and dropped her right to the bottom of the blonds loose silky tank top and up the bare skin of her trembling belly to the perfectly round globe with an already hardened nipple begging to be played with. Waverly gave the globe a few light playful squeezes while she dropped her lips to blonds neck. She left light kisses and swirls with her tongue. She slowly moved her thumb and forefinger into position and pinched at the same time she nipped roughly at the blonds pulse point.

“Ahh, fuck Waves.” Kate moaned. Her knees went slack for a second and Waverly quickly pressed her strong thigh in between Kate’s to help steady her. Waverly slowly moved her hand back down Kate’s abdomen and around the side of her hip to give a slight squeeze while still sucking and swirling her tongue at Kate’s neck. Waverly pulled Kate’s back off the wall released her hands and turned her around before shoving her face first back into ok the wall. Waverly grabbed Kate’s wrist and gently brought them behind her to rest on her lower back where she held them with her left hand again. Waverly pressed the front of her trembling body against the back of Kate’s and licked a light trail behind her ear with the tip of her tongue. 

“This is ok right?” Waverly asked in a slightly concerned voice. She had never been the one to take charge before and wasn’t sure if Kate would even enjoy the reversed roles.

Kate nodded her head. “Yes. Please don’t…don’t stop.” She panted. 

Waverly smiled and attached her lips to suck on the blonds earlobe. Waverly snaked her hand around to Kate’s belly once again and slowly down towards the band of her silky shorts. She pushed passed the band and down to the neatly trimmed patch of hair. 

“Mmm. No panties. Were you expecting this?” Waverly asked in a low whisper as she pushed further down to the wet heat she hoped would be waiting for her. “Wow, you’re so wet already.” Waverly said slightly surprised. 

All Kate could do was moan and take a deep breath. Waverly ran a single finger teasingly through wet folds, not enough pressure to relieve the ache she was patiently awaiting. 

“Uhhh…Waves please.” Kate moaned. 

“What? What do you want beautiful?” Waverly smirked.

“Please….uhh…stop teasing.” She begged. 

Waverly found the swollen bud and started to draw broad circles with a light pressure. Waverly kissed Kate’s neck while speeding up her hand down below. Kate started to grind down on Waverly’s hand. Waverly picked her pace up once more and switched to side to side movements rolling over the top of the sensitive bud. 

“Oh fuck…Waverly…fuck me.” Kate yelled. Waverly added pressure and speed once more and brought her lips to the blonds ear. 

“Cum for me.” She whispered. Kate closed her eyes tight and panted. “Come on. I know you want to.” Waverly added. Kate’s hips lost rhythm and started jerking erratically, her legs stared to shake and her mouth was hung open, breathless. 

“Uhhhh..fuck.” Kate’s body locked up and Waverly leg go of her wrists to wrap her left hand around her front to help hold her up. Waverly continued a light slow movement to help ease the other woman down. Kate’s body was limp and still rolling with after shocks. 

“Are you ok babe?” Waverly asked as she pulled her hand out of the woman’s shorts and gently caressed her side above her hip. Kate nodded with a blissful smile on her face. A few minuets later she regained her strength and turned to face Waverly. She gave the brunette a soft light kiss as a thank you. 

“That was amazing Waves.” Kate said. 

“Really? I was really nervous, I’ve never done that before, I was a little worried you wouldn’t like it.” She said shyly as she looked to the floor trying to hide her blushed face. 

“No. It was great. It was actually really nice to just let go.” She smiled. 

“Ok, good. Come on let’s go relax.” Waverly said as grabbed Kate’s hand and led her to the bedroom. Kate undressed and followed Waverly into the bed. She pulled the brunette to lay her head on her chest and wrapped her arm around to rest on Waverly’s back and held her close. Kate kissed the top of Waverly’s head. The brunette smiled and picked her head up to look into icy blue eyes. She leaned in and connected their lips. 

The blond ran her hands over Waverly’s body stalling at her hips to shift Waverly on top of herself. Waverly laid her full weight on the blond and intertwined their legs. She shifted her weight on her right side and pressed her thigh to the blonds core. Kate let out a moan into Waverly’s mouth as she rolled her hips up to press her leg into Waverly. Kate broke the kiss and sat up slightly wrapping her hands around the back of Waverly’s thighs and pulling them up to straddle her own torso, which forced Waverly into a sitting position. Waverly looked down at the other woman with a raised eyebrow in question. Kate smirked in response and pulled forward on Waverly’s hips encouraging her to move upwards. Kate wiggled down the bed a little until her face under Waverly’s core. Waverly’s eyes widened and her heart began to race. Another first for her. 

She didn’t know why but something about the sight of another woman underneath her licking her lips ready to go to town and make her feel good sent pulses of arousal shooting through her entire body. Waverly’s breathing was short and shallow, dripping with anticipation. Kate placed a light kiss to front of Waverly’s pubic bone. She lowered her head and poked the tip of her tongue out and took a long slow swipe between Waverly’s folds. Waverly let out a shaky breath and looked down once more to watch the beauty below her. Waverly picked her head up and closed her eyes as she wrapped her adrenaline pumped hands around the top of the head board. Kate took a few more swipes up the full length of Waverly’s slit, finally stopping at the hot bundle of her clit. She circled the tip of her tongue a few times before collapsing her lips around it and sucking it into her mouth. She rolled her lips and tongue a few times before releasing the sensitive bud.

“Oh shit.” Spilled out of Waverly’s mouth. Kate wrapped her hands around Waverly’s ass and lifted up slightly so she had better access to Waverly’s entrance. She ran her tongue down between swollen lips and found her mark. She teased at Waverly’s opening barely pressing the tip in and pulling back out. 

“Shit, fuck me…please…” Waverly begged. Kate obliges. She pressed her tongue past the tight ring of muscles at Waverly entrance till she ran out of tongue. Waverly bucked her hips softly trying not to hurt the woman below her. Kate wrapped her arms around strong thighs and pulled her tighter to her face. She pulled her tongue out to the tip and pressed back in quickening her pace. Kate chuckled at the way the brunette jerked her hips sending vibrations into the brunettes pussy. 

“Ohmyfuckinggod. Don’t fucking stop.” Waverly squealed out. 

Kate maneuvered her hand so she could rub Waverly’s clit with her middle finger while still fucking the brunette with her tongue. Waverly tightened her grip around the head board and dropped her head back exposing her throat to the sky. 

“Uhhh..oh fuck. I’m gonna cum.” She said breathlessly. Waverly collapsed her thighs around the blonds head and the muscles of her body tightened as she continued her uncontrollable hip jerks. Waverly lost sense of space as her climax hit its peak. 

“ahhh...NICOLE!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank ya'll for leaving comments and kudos. It keeps me really excited to write this, and I think Ilit makes it easier for me to. So keep up the good work.


	5. Wild flowers or wild flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very interesting. Is Wynonna really that much of a child? I think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok had some trouble writting this chapter but I think it came out better than I thought it would. Idk... also idk if it makes sense to write the other perspective in the middle, but I used it as more of a way to explain the time jump. I hope it makes sense to yall when you read it.

Waverly immediately realized what had come out of her mouth, she shot her eyes down to look at the blond below, mortified. She quickly swung her leg over to the other, slid off the bed, and practically ran to the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind her. “Oh my god what the fuck did I just say? Fuck what do I do?” She whispered to her self.

A soft knock came on the door. “Waves…babe?” Kate said softly. “Waves, it’s ok, can….can we talk? Please.” The blond tried to keep her voice calm. 

“I…” Was all Waverly could get out. She didn’t know what to say or how fix this. She didn’t mean to say Nicole’s name. 

“Waverly, please come out. I’m..I’m not mad ok.” Kate said. 

Waverly scoffed to herself. “How can you not be mad?” She asked through the door. 

“Waves it happens. It’s actually not the first time it's happened to me. Come on waves, we've never lied to each other, we both know we aren’t in love with each other and this is just a casual thing.” She said in hope of making the brunette feel better and not take it as insulting. 

“I know, but you just….made feel like that and I….” She puffed out a loud breath of air. “I was thinking about someone else.” She added as she hung her head ashamed of her self.

“Waverly please open the door. I promise I just want to make sure you’re alright.” Kate almost begged.

A moment later Kate heard quite steps toward the door and she took a step back. The door opened and Waverly revealed herself, still buck naked, head still hung low and her left arm trying to halfway cover herself. Kate looked at her for a moment before she gave a small smile to herself, walking across the hallway to were Waverly’s robe still rested. She picked it up, turned and handed it to the naked woman with her eyes averted to give the brunette some semblance of privacy. Once Waverly had her robe on Kate picked her head up to meet Waverly’s eyes which the brunette quickly shot to the floor. Kate reached her arms around Waverly’s shoulders and pulled her in for a tight hug. Waverly let out a long breath and relaxed into the embrace. Kate released the hug and tried to look into hazel eyes. She placed her hand so her thumb was under Waverly’s jaw and her fingers on the side of her neck. She pushed up slightly with her thumb forcing the brunettes head up. 

“Listen, Waves. If you like Nicole and want to see her or hell just sleep with her or just sleep with her and me I’m fine with that. We can stop this right now if that’s what you want. I don’t want to hold you back from what you want ok. You take your time and let me know when you’ve made a decision. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m not hurt. So…tell me what you want me to do right now. Do you need to be alone, or do you want to cuddle and fall asleep? Or we could get wasted?” She asked. 

Waverly shook her head slightly with a chuckle at the thought of getting wasted.  
“I think, I don’t want you leaving here at two in the morning. How about we go to sleep and you can leave in the morning and I can think about what I want and I’ll let you know.” She said sadly. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Kate said with a smile. She grabbed Waverly’s hand and led her into the bedroom and they both climbed under the covers, cuddled up and drifted off to sleep. 

Nicole sat in her squad car on the edge of town with her radar gun hitting every car that passed by, which was two in the past three hours. About ten minuets later a bright red jeep came barreling down the road at eighty. Nicole didn’t even try to get her radar gun up in time. She flicked on her lights and pulled out after the jeep. The jeep quickly slowed down and pulled over to the shoulder of the road. Nicole pulled her cruiser to a stop behind the jeep and stepped out. She took a few steps toward the jeep cautiously. Just then the driver side door opened and Nicole instantly put her hand on her side arm ready to draw down. Waverly jumped down and briskly walked towards Nicole.  
“Waverly, what are you doing?” Nicole said loudly in her best authoritative voice, trying to hide the surprise in it. She removed her hand from her side arm. Waverly didn’t say anything but Nicole planted her feet and stood her ground. Waverly’s face was unreadable, but almost mad. Waverly continued her pace until she was inches from Nicole. She brought her hand up to Nicole’s shoulders and shoved her back as hard as she could. Nicole stumbled back two steps and Waverly pushed her once more until Nicole’s back was against the side of her cruiser. The brunette lunged forward and smashed her lips to Nicole’s. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s upper arms and prayed her away. 

“Waves…what the hell?” She yelled as she stared into hungry hazel eyes staring back at her. “Waves….what the hell is going on?” Nicole yelled with an irritated tone as she released her grip on Waverly’s arms. Waverly dropped her head, she didn’t know where that came from.  
“Waverly you cant just shove an on duty officer around and then kiss them on the side of the road and expect…..” Nicole shook her head and told herself to drop the anger in her voice. 

“Nicole I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that.” She said with a small voice. Waverly turned and headed back to her jeep.

“Waverly!!” Nicole shouted. But Waverly continued on. She hoped back into her jeep and sped of, tears in her eyes. She felt rejected. Waverly arrived back at the homestead several minuets later. She jumped out her jeep quickly stormed through the door, slamming it closed, and stomped upstairs. 

“Waverly?” Wynonna questioned. Her sister just kept moving up the stairs. Wynonna popped off the couch and headed up the stairs after her sister. She made to the top and heard Waverly’s bedroom door slam shut. Wynonna tried the handle but it was locked. She knocked on the door. “Waves.” She asked. 

“Go away Wynonna.” Waverly said loudly. 

“Waves, what’s going on? Are you ok?” Wynonna asked. 

“I’m fine, just leave me alone, I just need to think ok.” Waverly said with an anger in her voice Wynonna hadn’t ever heard. 

“Ok, but just know I’m here for ya, if you need to talk or want me to kick someone’s ass, alright.” Wynonna stood there for a moment waiting for a response, when she received no response she nodded to herself and walked back down stairs. 

Nicole watched Waverly walk back to her jeep and rolled her eyes at herself. “Way go Nicole. Dumbass.” Nicole knew she had to make this right. How was she going to do that, she looked at her watch, great she still had four hours of her shift to think about what she would say, how to handle this. 

A knock on the door got Wynonna up and shuffling to it. She opened the door, and was surprised to find the red head sheriff’s deputy. 

“Whatever it is I didn’t do it.” Wynonna said playfully as she held her hands up mocking defense. 

Nicole gave an embarrassed chuckle. “I know, I did. Is Waverly here?” The red head asked shyly. 

Wynonna gave the deputy a confused frustrated look. “What’d ya do Haught shot?” She asked raising an eyebrow and giving a steeling look. 

“She didn’t tell you?” The red head asked looking at the ground. 

“No……..did you hurt my baby sister Nicole?” Wynonna asked not changing her stern facial expression. Nicole shot her head up to meet the brunettes eyes realizing the anger in Wynonna’s voice. She stumbled with her words. 

“I…um…look, I’m not sure. I mean not physically I think and I hope not emotionally, but…….I…” Nicole stumbled. 

“But you what Nicole?” Wynonna asked through gritted teeth. Nicole gulped hard and started to feel the sweat roll down the side of her head. She had that feeling she hadn’t since she was sixteen. 

“WYNONNA!!!!” A loud shout came from the top of the stairs. Both women snapped their head to the source of the loud voice. Waverly.  
Waverly angrily stomped her way down the stairs. Wynonna dropped her arm baring Nicole’s entry through the homestead door and turned to face her angry little spitfire of a sister. 

“Waves, sorry I was just taking out the trash.” She said with a smirk as she kicked the door closed in Nicole’s face. 

“Uh huh. Well if you don’t mind I’d like to talk to Nicole, excuse me.” Waverly said as she tried to slide past her sister and open the door. Wynonna wrapped her hand around Waverly’s upper arm and spun her around so Waverly’s back was to the door. 

“Waverly……you would tell me if…..” She nodded slightly towards the door. “If uhh…” Waverly interrupted. 

“If what Wynonna?” She said as she took a defensive stance posturing up to her sister. Wynonna cocked her head to the side wondering where the attitude was coming from. 

“Look Waves, I’m just trying to make sure you’re ok with this. There’s no need to get all pre-Madonna on me ok.” Wynonna retorted. 

“I’m a big girl now, I don’t need you to pass a note to Nicole for me ok. I can handle things on my own with my big girl voice and my big girl words Wynonna, if I need my big sis to help me hide a body I’ll ask ok?” Waverly demanded.

Wynonna held her hands up, tightened her lips into a line and bowed out. “Ok waves. But you know you really shouldn’t implicate me as an accessory after the fact with a sheriff’s deputy standing on the other side of our door. Might look bad.” Wynonna clicked her tongue. “Armature move Waves.” She added as she walked away. 

Waverly scoffed, rolled her eyes and reached for the handle of the door. She paused closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Waverly turned the knob and opened the door. 

Nicole looked at Waverly’s swollen red eyes and felt the strings of guilt pulling through her heart. She took a deep breath and brought her hand from behind her back. 

“Uh I saw these and they made me think of you so I thought I’d get them. I know it’s not an apology or going to make up for how I made you feel, but um….I don’t know, I just thought they might put a smile on your face.” Nicole shrugged and shook her head at her self for sounding like a fumbling idiot. 

Waverly kept the stern emotionless expression on and motioned for Nicole to step inside. The red head slid past Waverly and turned around. Waverly leaned back against the door as it clicked shut. 

“We” Nicole started but stopped as Waverly held a single finger up. Nicole looked confused until Waverly pointed behind her. Nicole turned her head to see no one there. 

“Wynonna are you really going to listen to our private conversation? Don’t you have somewhere better to be?” Waverly asked. 

Wynonna stepped out from behind the wall with a caught kid smile.  
“Well I was trying to but maybe you shouldn’t have a ‘private' conversation in the middle of a shall we say public space of our house.” She said with a sly smile. “Come on waves, I wanna see Haught potato here get ripped a new asshole." She laughed. Waverly rolled her eyes grabbed Nicole by the wrist and pulled her up the stairs. They rounded the corner and into Waverly’s bedroom. 

Waverly closed and locked her door and raised her head to meet Nicole’s mocha brown galaxies she’s missed picking apart her brick walls. She gave a smile and stepped towards Nicole and wrapped her hands around the red heads still holding the flowers. She lowered her nose to the bouquet and smiled at the delightful sent. Nicole gave a quick small smile but quickly wiped it when she saw Waverly look to her. 

“So, why did you come here Nicole?” Waverly asked eyes burning holes into Nicole’s. 

“Um…well I came to say…that I’m…sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you in anyway…I..I was just surprised, I thought you were with Kate, and…and I also wanted to say that um as much as I appreciate your confusing forwardness, I can’t be seen in uniform on the side of the road making out with someone.” Nicole bit her lip worried she might push Waverly away forever. 

“I’m sorry.” Waverly simply said. Nicole looked through her luscious lashes and tried to hide the smirk her lips started into. “I’m sorry I assaulted you on the side of the road in uniform. It won’t happen again.” She added. Nicole nodded, and they both giggeled. 

“So, can I ask?” Nicole started and waited for a response from the brunette. Waverly tilted her head to the side and have a slight nod. 

“Why all of the sudden? Are you with Kate?” Nicole looked to the ground afraid of the answer. 

“I um, am not with Kate, we both knew we weren’t in love. We just um basically wanted someone to bitch about our lives to and cuddle with.” She chuckled and shrugged. 

Nicole smiled and nodded. “So where does that leave us? Can I ask you out on a date?” Nicole found her usual swagger and stood up strait. Waverly crossed her arms and looked Nicole up and down. 

“You can.” Waverly said coyly. 

Nicole chuckled. “Waverly Earp will you go out on a date with me?” She asked. 

“I don’t know…I mean I kind of have stuff to do. I would need a little more information on where and when to know if I’m free.” Waverly said. 

Nicole puffed with a light chuckle. “Ok Friday night I’ll pick you up at four thirty, and you’ll need to wear something formal.” Nicole said. Waverly thought for a minute. 

“Ok. Wait…where are we going?” She asked. 

“Um..I’d like to keep the surprise if you don’t mind, but I do have one question. Do you have a passport?” The red head asked. 

Waverly scoffed. “I do. Will I need it?” She fished.  
Nicole just nodded. 

“Ok, now I’m really interested.” Waverly stated. 

“So it’s a date?” Nicole said hopefully. 

“Yes it is.” Waverly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Nicole taking Waverly on their first date? Who knows.


	6. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they end up at a hotel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first I'm sorry for the wait work got crazy. Second, I had trouble writing this chapter in my head so when I finally sat down and wrote it out I surprised my self with where it went several time. I hope yall enjoy.

“WYNONNA!!!” Waverly yelled at the top of her lungs whilst flinging dresses over her head onto the her bed.

Wynonna rushed up the stairs two at a time and burst through Waverly’s bedroom door.   
“Baby girl what’s wrong?” Wynonna eyes immediately ran over her sister from head to toe looking for blood or injuries 

“I don’t know what to wear. I need help please, Nicole is going to be here in two hours and I have no idea what to wear.” Waverly started to panic. 

Wynonna laughed, took a deep breath and shook her head.   
“Really?” She asked with a cocked brow and an annoyed look in her eyes. “Ok where are you guys going?” She asked. 

“Um…I’m not sure, she just said it was formal.” Waverly stated. 

“Wait, you don’t know where she taking you?” Wynonna tried to confirm. 

“Yep.” Waverly replied. “I just don’t know what she’s wearing, is she going with a dress or a suit or what, I don’t want to wear the same color, or should I be wearing the same color? Why does this all have to be so…..ugh?” Waverly asked rhetorically. 

“Ok calm down Waves, take a deep breath.” Wynonna said. “She said its formal, so nothing to short. You want classy but sexy. Move aside.” Wynonna said as she pushed Waverly back and started looking through her sisters closet. Waverly plopped down on the edge of her bed with a huff. 

“Oh here.” Wynonna turns around with a red dress that flows down to just below her sisters knees. “here go try it on.” She motioned for Waverly to put it on. Waverly rolled her eyes and snatched the dress from Wynonna’s hands and headed for the bathroom. Waverly returns a few moments later and looks at her sister with a shy questioning look. 

“Wow baby girl, you look stunning. Haught pocket is gonna cream her panties when she sees you.”   
Wynonna said with a chuckle. Waverly turned to look in the full length mirror. 

“Ok. Now shoes.” Waverly stated. Wynonna turned back to the closet and dropped to her knees scanning her sisters options. 

“Damn waves could you have more shoes. It’s like Dillard’s around here.” Wynonna said as she grabbed a pair of black knee high leather boots and draped them over her back. 

“Nope.” Waverly said simply and Wynonna chucked them aside. 

“Ok how about these?” She said holding up a shiny pair of black stilettos. 

“Maybe, is there anything else?” Waverly asked. 

“Um……nope not really.” Wynonna stated as she stood up with a shit eating grin. “Waverly why are you so nervous? You’re gonna look great in anything. I’m pretty sure you could go covered in horse shit and Nicole would still drool. So you need to chillax.” Wynonna placed her hands on her sister arms trying to help calm her down. 

Waverly took a deep breath. “Ok, I’m fine I got this. I’m Waverly Earp I can do this.” 

“Ok good. Now go get in the shower, I’ll be down stairs.” Wynonna gave a reassuring smile. 

“Wait! What about my make up and hair what….ugh. Why am I making this so hard.” She brought her hands to her head and flopped back on her bed. 

Wynonna jumped on the bed and bounced Waverly up off of it a few times. 

“Waves stop over thinking this. You’re gonna look like Celine Dion in concert ok. Just go take a shower and relax.” Wynonna said. Waverly just nodded stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Wynonna made her way down the stairs into the kitchen and poured her self some whiskey. 

Waverly stepped into the scalding hot water and began her usual routine. She relaxed under the water and tried to figure out where Nicole could take her that would require a passport. She’d never been out of Canada before. Oh shit. "Is she taking me to the States?” She asked herself. Waverly quickly finished stepped out and wrapped up in a towel. She brushed her hair out and began drying it. She pulled the top half back and braided it, leaving the bottom half down and wavy. She checked her phone, “Shit half an hour.” She cursed to her self. Waverly scrambled through her make up. She decided on a very light smoky eye and bright red lipstick. Once her make up was on she made her way to her room. She went through her underwear drawer and settled on a black lace thong and no bra. The dress covered enough and had padding built in. Just as she dropped her towel to start getting dressed she heard the door bell. Her head shot up at the realization of Nicole now being there. “Oh hell.” She looked at her phone for the time. “15 minuets early of course.” She said to her self. 

“Baby girl, your Haught date is here.” Wynonna yelled from down stairs as she made her way to the door. Wynonna turned the door handle and swung the door open. “Oh shit.” She said as she laid eyes on Nicole in her dress blues. “Uhh come in.” She said as she stepped aside. Nicole stepped in and faced Wynonna. 

“Hey Wynonna.” Nicole said with a shaky breath. 

“Uh Waverly is ahh just about ready.” She said as she side eyed Nicole. 

“Ok cool.” Nicole cleared her throat. 

“You want a drink Haught dog?” She asked as she made her way to the kitchen to pour herself another. 

“No thanks, I’m driving, so…” The red head stated.   
Wynonna just nodded giving Nicole a wary look. “So where are you guys going tonight?” She asked. 

“Um, well it’s kind of a surprise.” Nicole said hoping Wynonna would leave it at that. 

“Ok well, you’re all dressed up in your military uniform from another country that you’re no longer a part of, so that kind of leads me to think your taking my sister out of this one and that kind of worries me.” Wynonna tone turned serious. 

Nicole’s mouth went dry and stared into Wynonna’s eyes. “Um…I don’t want you to worry, I am taking her to New York. It’s only a few hours away.” The red head stated. 

“Huh…you know she’s never been out of the country right?” Nicole just nodded.

Nicole turned around as she heard the ever familiar sound of heels on hard wood. Her mouth dropped open and she forgot to breath as she ran her eyes over the brunette. 

Wynonna reached over and slowly closed Nicole’s jaw for her. “Stop undressing my baby sister Haught dog.”   
Wynonna said not even looking at the red head. “Baby girl you look, wow.” She said. 

Waverly smiled shyly and chanced a glance at Nicole. “Hi.” Was all she could squeak out. 

Nicole opened her mouth trying to make words come out, anything but she quickly closed it when nothing came. Waverly blushed and shot her eyes to the floor. 

“Uh…you look amazing Waves.” Nicole finally got out. 

“Ok not that I’m not totally enjoying this awkward moment that I’m totally going to make fun of you guys later for, but I think you guys better get going.” Wynonna said.   
Waverly blushed again and giggled. 

Nicole held her arm out for Waverly to take. “Are you ready?” Nicole asked. Waverly took Nicole’s arm and the walked out the homestead door to Nicole’s 1965 black Camero. 

“Is this yours?” Waverly asked as Nicole opened the passenger side door for her. 

“Yeah, I rebuilt it, when I got it was a rusted out frame with four flat tires, no engine. Took me years to find everything.” Nicole said. 

“Wow, she’s beautiful.” Waverly stated as she slid into the seat. 

“Yes you are.” Nicole said with a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. She closed the door and ran around to the driver side and hopped in. She glanced at Waverly and turned the engine over with a loud roar startling Waverly. 

“Sorry, I should have warned you.” The red head said. 

“Its ok. I like it. It’s like she’s purring.” The brunette smiled. 

Nicole chuckled and nodded. She backed out of the drive and into the street. They took off and headed for the border. 

After a few minuets of silence and sneaky glances between the two Nicole asked, “You do have your passport right?” 

Waverly opened her hand bag and pulled it out showing Nicole. Nicole smiled and nodded. 

“So, where are you taking me again?” Waverly asked trying to be sneaky and make Nicole slip up and tell her where they were going.

Nicole chuckled. “Nice try, but your not slick. Oh I bought drinks and snacks for the trip it’s only a couple of hours but I didn’t want to starve you.” She smiled as she pointed to the back at the bags on the floor. 

“So there’s no dinner involved in this date?” Waverly asked curiously with a raised brow. 

“No there’s dinner involved, it’s just not till later so I wasn’t sure if you’d be hungry or not.” The red head said. Waverly nodded. 

“Well thanks, let’s see what we got.” She reached into the back and grabbed the bags and started searching through them. “Oh, I love these.” She said as she pulled out the candy orange slices. Nicole smiled and giggled at Waverly’s reaction. 

An hour or so later they were in line at the border. They stayed quiet as they approached the officer. 

“Identification please.” He asked as he eyed Nicole in her uniform. She handed both their passports to him. He flipped through them looking at the pictures and back at the women. “Where are you two headed tonight?” He asked.

Shit. Nicole hadn’t thought about this part. “Rochester, New York sir.” She stated. 

“And what will you be doing in Rochester?” He asked.

“Dancing, eating, listening to speeches, that sort of thing.” Nicole said trying not ruin the surprise while still answering his questions. 

“How long are you planning on staying?” He asked. 

“Most of the evening.” She said shortly. 

“Do you have any fresh fruit or meat in the vehicle?” He asked. 

“No sir.” She said. 

He handed backed their passports. “You ladies have a nice evening. Simper fi ma’am.” 

Nicole smiled and nodded as she slowly proceeded through the gate and back onto the highway. 

“So dancing and speeches huh?” Waverly asked pryingly. 

Nicole smiled and glanced sideways to the brunette.   
“Ok fine so you aren’t going to tell me, I see how it is.” The brunette said as she placed her hand on Nicole’s thigh and drew slow circles with her index finger on the inside of her right thigh. Nicole’s body stiffened as she looked down at Waverly’s hand. “Are you sure you don’t want to tell me what we’re doing?” The brunette asked again as she slid her hand a little higher and Nicole’s breath caught in her chest. 

“I’m….uh…sure.” Nicole got out. 

“Really?” Waverly whispered in question. As she slide her hand down to grab more of the inside of Nicole’s thigh. 

“Really.” Nicole let out strangled huff. “You know I’ve been trained to keep my mouth shut during torture right.” The red head stated. 

“Yeah, but did they have a beautiful woman running her hands all over your thighs while kissing your jaw?” Waverly asked as she leaned over and placed her lips on the red heads jaw as she slid her hand just a little bit closer to Nicole’s heat. Nicole’s body shuddered as she let out a soft moan. 

“I’m not…shit…I’m not going to tell you Waves.” Nicole said sternly. 

Waverly kissed her jaw again and she slid her hand up over Nicole’s hip and pushed her jacket up so she could slide her hand under the redheads pants. Nicole picked her hips up off the seat and tried and failed to slide back out of the brunettes reach. Waverly managed to slip her hand under and down until she felt heat covered in soft cotton. She lightly ran her hand over Nicole outside her tight boxers and moved her lips to Nicole’s ear lobe to take it between her teeth. 

“Really, you still don’t want to tell me?” The brunette asked in a seductive voice. Nicole shook her head but didn’t say anything. The brunette pulled her hand up to the waist band of the red heads shorts and looked at Nicole for any hesitation. Nicole glanced sideways and gave the brunette a challenging smirk. The brunettes eyes widened and she shoved her hand under the waist band until she felt wet heat under her finger tips. Nicole gulped. Waverly ran the tip of her finger on the outside of Nicole’s lips slowly, teasing her. The brunette licked the side of Nicole’s neck as she parted her lips and ran her finger up and down the red heads slit. 

“Mmmmm. You’re wet Nicole.” Waverly said in a low voice. “You sure you don't want to tell me.” She asked again. 

“I uh…..fuck Waves…. this is really dangerous, I’m driving.” She said 

“Do you want me to stop?” Waverly asked as she stilled her hand. 

“Uggghh. No.” Nicole strangled out. “Fuck.” She added.

“Good, because this is really hot right now.” Waverly said. She continued her light strokes a few times then settled on Nicole’s tight clit as she started circling and constantly switching between hard and light pressure. Nicole moaned and picked her hips up again to spread her legs a little to give Waverly better access. Nicole started breathing hard and moaning as Waverly picked up the pace. She latched on the corner of Nicole’s jaw pressed hard at the top of her clit and rubbed vigorously up and down. Nicole clenched on air as she felt the familiar coil tighten low in her belly. She moaned loud and rolled her hips up into Waverly’s hand as she came undone. Nicole fought to keep her eyes open and on the road as she squeezed her thighs together trapping the brunettes hand between them as she rode out the after shocks.   
Waverly slowly removed her hand from Nicole’s pants and brought her hand to her mouth and licked her finger. She hummed at the taste and shoved her finger in her mouth and sucked all of Nicole’s juices off. She released her finger and turned her head to look at the red head who was staring at her and shifting her eyes back every few seconds to the road. 

“Waves, that…was….” Nicole couldn’t finish. That was something she had never experienced before. The rush of driving and being pleasured. 

“That was what?” Waverly said in mock innocence. 

“Um. Really unexpected, and totally amazing. Maybe we should just blow this off and get a hotel room instead?” Nicole said laughing. 

“Nicole Haught, we are going to this thing. I will find out what this date is one way or another.” The brunette said sternly. 

Nicole smiled and giggled. “Alright Waves. And just so you know I wasn’t going to take you to a hotel before even having a first date.” She said. 

“Well, I never said I didn’t want to go to a hotel with you.” The brunette said looking strait ahead not giving the red head the satisfaction of looking at her. Nicole stared at Waverly in shock. 

“Um, we’re almost there.” Nicole said.   
Waverly smirked to herself and nodded. Several minuets later they pulled up at a hotel. Waverly turned her head and shot Nicole a scowl. 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t take me to a hotel before our fist date?” Waverly said confused.   
“Ok so first of all I really didn’t think it through when I said that. But it’s not what you think. There’s a ballroom, that's where we’ll be.” Nicole said shakily. 

“Ok so is this some kind of event or something?” Waverly asked as they sat facing each other in the valet drive through. 

“Yes, it’s a really important event that I’m kind of terrified to attend.” The red head stated. Waverly gave her a confused look as one of the valets opened her door and held his hand out to help her out of the vehicle. He closed the door and ran around to the other side handing Nicole a slip and reaching out for the door. Nicole stopped home with hand on his chest. 

“Please be careful, she’s my baby.” She said sternly. He nodded 

“Yes ma'am.” He said as she stepped aside and he stepped in. Nicole walked around the front of the car and held an arm out for Waverly to take. 

“Are you ready?” Nicole asked shakily. Waverly nodded and both women started for the door. They entered and headed for the ballroom. There was security at the door with wands and Waverly started to panic a little. Nicole smiled at her as she checked them in and Nicole stepped up as the security officer ran the wand over her out stretched arms down both of her sides to her waist down her legs and up her back. He motioned her through and turned to Waverly to step up. Waverly handed her bag to another officer at the table for it to be searched and stepped up with her arms out. The officer repeated the process and motioned Waverly through. She grabbed her bag sitting at the end of the table and stepped back to Nicole’s side looping her arm through the red heads. They walked to the bar and ordered a drink each. There weren’t that many people yet so the found their table and sat down. 

“So…I guess I’m just kind of clueless, but this is a military event?” Waverly asked. 

Nicole smirked and nodded. 

“I didn’t realize they had events like this. What is it?” She asked. 

“It’s the Marine Corps ball. First is cocktail hour then dinner, then the ceremony where they cut the cake and we have messages from general John A. Lejeune then the commandments message, then we have dancing. It's to celebrate the Marine Corps birthday.” Nicole said. 

Waverly leaned in close to Nicole’s ear and whispered “So no fingering each other in the supply closet?” She asked with a smirk. 

Nicole shook her head and smiled, “No. And no getting drunk either.” She said as she pulled back to look at Waverly. 

Waverly smiled a took a sip of her drink. They got up and mingled as the event started to fill up. Soon they were all called to sit as dinner would be served soon. Nicole and Waverly talked through their meal enjoying each others company, laughing and talking about everything and nothing. Soon after the ceremony started and they listen intently. The messages were read and the cake was cut. Waverly had never been so enthralled with a cake cutting before. A Marine took a saber and started to cut the cake. The first piece went to the guest of honor, the second to the oldest member in attendance, the third to the youngest. 

“Why do the do that?” Waverly asked. 

“Do what?” Nicole questioned for clarification. 

“The oldest and the youngest. What does it mean?” The brunette clarified. 

“It a symbol or a torch passing if you will. The passing of wisdom and knowledge from old to new. Makes us remember that just because we think we know what we're doing doesn’t mean we do.” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear. 

The dancing had started after everyone received their cake. 

Nicole leaned to Waverly as she was talking to the young man sitting next to her and tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Excuse me.” She said looking at the young man. She shifted her eyes back to Waverly and held her gaze. 

“Do you know how to waltz?” She asked.   
Waverly smiled and nodded. Nicole held her hand out as she stood up and helped Waverly to her feet. They made their way to the dance floor. Nicole spun Waverly and pulled her back into her. They locked eyes and Nicole started to lead. Waverly was impressed by Nicole’s fluid grace and confidence. Something she wasn’t used to with a partner. Waverly was used to leading and teaching along the way and giggling at her smashed toes. But the two of them together were flawless, and elegant. 

“I never told you, I think I you look really beautiful tonight.” Waverly said as she smiled up at Nicole. 

“Uh, thank you.” She replied with a blush. Waverly took a step to close the distance and leaned in to Nicole ear. 

“And really really sexy in your uniform.” She whispered. 

Nicole smiled big and replied, “Behave your self.” The red head said as she held Waverly close and their dance turned lazy. They danced through several more songs holding each other close when Waverly felt something wet drop down the side of her face. She pulled back slightly to look at Nicole who had let a few tears slips from both of her eyes. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She said as she looked into Nicole’s eyes. Nicole shook her head a little. 

“No, nothing…uh. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” She said wiping her face. 

“Its ok. Are you ok? You can tell me you know.” Waverly said sweetly. 

Nicole nodded. “I know. I just…I don’t want to ruin our date.” The red head said. 

“You won’t, I promise.” The brunette said. 

“Tommy. He was supposed to be here tonight. We were supposed to catch up here, then go out to middle of nowhere and have a bonfire, get drunk, dance with beautiful women. It was kind of our thing. He was my best friend.” Nicole said as a few more tears fell down her face. 

It dawned on Waverly that Nicole was speaking about him in the past tense. 

Waverly took a deep breath. “What happened to him?” She asked quietly. 

“He’s gone. He had one month left on his tour and his squad got ambushed. He saved a few of his guys, held them off long enough for them to get to cover. He was out in the open by himself though.” Nicole let out a long breath. She looked at the brunette with pleading eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” The brunette whispered as she laid her head on Nicole’s chest and they continued to sway. 

“Let’s do it.” Waverly said. 

Nicole pulled back, “Do what?” She asked. 

“Let’s go have a bonfire in the middle of nowhere and drink and dance with pretty girls.” Waverly said. 

Nicole smiled and laughed. “Seriously? You want to do that with me?” She asked. 

Waverly smiled and nodded.

“Ok let’s go.” Nicole said. 

“Wait, we gotta tell others. Split up you take that side of the room and I take this side. Meet at the door.”

They split and each talked to several people and had them following them out the door.   
Nicole gave her ticket to the valet and a few minutes later he was pulling up along with several other cars. Nicole lead the convoy of cars through the city streets and past city limits. She turned down a dirt road and headed back into the forest. The came to a small clearing and parked their cars with their head lights facing the fire pit, or what would be the fire pit. Everyone got out and started collecting branches and logs. Nicole turned to Waverly.

“Thank you.” She said.

“For what?” The brunette asked. 

“For this, for letting me tell you, for helping me honor him this way.” The red head said. Waverly pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. 

“Of course. Now let’s get this party started.” She said. Waverly started to walk away but Nicole grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the back of the car. She opened the trunk and opened a duffel bag. She pulled out a shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. She looked at the jeans and threw them back and pulled out a pair of sweat pant and handed them to Waverly. 

“Do want you to be uncomfortable.” She said as she smiled. Waverly smiled back. She turned moved her hair to the side and glanced back at Nicole. Nicole stared at her as she realized what she was supposed to do. She stepped forward and un zipped Waverly’s dress. The brunette let it slide off her shoulders as it pooled on the ground. She stepped out and Nicole picked it up and shook it out, folded it neatly and put it in the car. Waverly slipped on the sweat pants and rolled the waist band a few times and left them low on her hips. She pulled the long shirt over her head and bunched up and tied it in a knot to the side. She had a little bit of skin showing but she didn’t mind. 

“You're telling me that you haven’t been wearing a bra all this time?” Nicole asked with her jaw still on the floor. Waverly gave her a smirk. 

Nicole grabbed the jeans and another shirt. She took off her uniform and put it all on hangers inside a bag with out letting any part of it touch the ground. She got dressed quickly and the both made their way to the fire already roaring. Someone turned their stereo on and everyone started mingling and dancing and just enjoying the warmth of the dancing flames.


End file.
